The Man Name Natsu Dragneel
by Starlovers
Summary: Time Travel fic. Nalu pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Natsu Dragneel

Natsu Dragneel, one of the most powerful wizard and a Dragon Slayer in the world was now fighting in a dangerous war caused by a dark powerful wizard name Zeref. He was fighting in this dangerous war for one reason, to protect his precious friends.

But now they were gone, in an eternal slumber they will never wake up from so now he has a new reason… to protect this world his precious friends tried to protect and it was a promise.

He tried and tried to destroy the darkness that was swallowing the whole world. But even thought he is a powerful wizard and a Dragon Slayer… it was too much for him.

…Finally after all of those bloodshed battles, he was the last person standing in the dark world filled with nothing and the sky was covered with grey clouds that will never go away.

He fell to the ground and looked at the sky with emotionless eyes. He finally saved the world now and fulfilled his promise but what is the point of living in a place with nothing?

Then rain fell to the dry ground and he was slowly closing his eyes, about to be in an eternal slumber like everyone else and going be with his friends finally.

As he let out his final breathe he smiled and a single tear that fell from his right eye.

**This is just a prologue! And I just wrote this because I was bored and had nothing to do. Tell me if I should continue!**

**Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lucy Meets Natsu!

**Some scenes will not be following the storyline!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Congratulations! You are now a member of Fairy Tail!" A beautiful woman name Mirajane said to a blond haired girl.

The blond haired girl smiled as she looked at the back of her right hand where her guild mark was located. Lucy Heartfilia, a 17 year old girl who is a celestial wizard and is from one of the richest family in Fiore but ran away for some reasons. She always dreamed of being a member of a guild and now she was finally a member!

Lucy looked at the guild she was in and was amazed by other wizard and noticed that Fairy Tail has a "warm" feeling and it was lively unlike her lonely empty mansion she called home. Then the doors opened and a man who was wearing a black robe that covered his figure entered and suddenly everyone became quiet whispering and staring at the man.

'_Hey, hey is that Natsu?'_

'_Yeah, the boy who goes to S-Rank missions and rarely shows up here like that other guy Mystogan.'_

Lucy was confused and surprised. She heard rumors of a young man who completes S-Rank missions at a young age back at home but she never thought it was true!

"Did you hear about Natsu?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes I did but I didn't know it was true and I didn't know his name." Lucy said in awe as she looked at Natsu walking.

"That's because Natsu rarely shows up here and he doesn't like to be noticed that much." Mirajane said with a smile.

"I see."

Natsu was walking but a young man with black hair walked in front of him stopping his way.

"Hey Natsu! I want to fight you!" The man said.

"…" Natsu said nothing, ignoring him like he was air.

"-Sigh- Gray is challenging him again." Mirajane said.

'_So his name is Gray…' _Lucy thought as she wondered how the fight will turn out.

Then Gray made a fighting stance and put his hands together, one hand was a fist and the other was holding it. It looked like he was going to use magic but before he could make his first move, Natsu was behind him already and hit his neck with his left hand making him unconscious.

Lucy was amazed by how fast Natsu was and finished the fight. Then two guys carried Gray away while he was unconscious silently as Natsu continued to walk.

When he looked at Lucy, he stopped walking. Lucy noticed this and felt uncomfortable. Then he started to walk toward her and stopped when he was in front of her. She couldn't move. It was like she was being trapped by chains and her heart was pounding very fast as if it will explode at any second.

"Welcome back Natsu." Mirajane said with a smile.

"…who is this?" Natsu said barely in a whisper but enough for everyone to hear it.

'_Natsu spoke!' _The guild members whispered as if he was a celebrity.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia, the new guild member in Fairy Tail." Mirajane said.

"… I see…" Natsu said as he was staring at Lucy.

Lucy looked at his face and made eye contact with him and saw his cold brown emotionless eyes that were full with… sadness? No. It must be her imagination, why would he be sad?

"U-Um, it's nice to meet you!" Lucy said with a nervous smile.

"…"

'_He could at least say hi!' _Lucy thought.

"Oh, Natsu long time no see! So you met the new guild member?" A voice said.

It was Makarov the guild master of Fairy Tail. He may be a small old man but don't underestimate him when he uses his Titan Magic!

"Master…" Natsu said.

"How did the mission go?" Makarov asked.

"… Success…"

"I see."

Makarov sighed. He knew that Natsu is a person who doesn't associate with other people ever since he was young, but it would be nice to have a human friend beside a talking cat. But other people are afraid of him so that's a problem. Hmmm, maybe this young girl can help the boy come out of the darkness.

"Anyway Natsu, can you please become a partner with Lucy since she's a new member?" Makarov said.

'_E-EHHHHH?!' _Lucy thought bewildered that she was going to be partners with him.

"If it's Master's request." Natsu said as he went outside.

"W-W-Wait a minute! Why do I have to be his partner?!" Lucy yelled.

"Think of this as an order from your Master." Makarov said.

"-Sigh- Yes…" Lucy said depressed as she went outside finding Natsu.

"…Master, do you think it's a good idea to let them be partners?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, my instinct tells me that the girl will be the "light" to pull him out of the darkness." Makarov said as he smiled

Mirajane giggled as she understood what the Master was saying. She may be the one to do that definitely.

* * *

…**Yeah… I'm going to stop here and sorry if this is short I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. And I'm sorry if the characters are OOC in this story (except Natsu). I also got lazy with this chapter too… so… I'm sorry for my laziness.**

**Anyway Peace Out.**


End file.
